1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer pool games and in particular, to a computerized pool cue and controller to simulate the action and feel of using a pool cue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices and systems are known to simulate leisure activities such as golf, pool or billiards and fishing. For example,
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 3,091,466 Speiser 3,508,440 Murphy 3,633,007 Sanders 3,633,008 Sanders 4,086,630 Speiser, et al. 5,066,008 Rivera ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,466 to Speiser discloses a computer-type golf game which consists of an impact screen element and photocell units. Upon impact of a golf ball upon the screen, the screen is distorted from its normally planar condition to permit at least one of the photocell units to generate a signal which will indicate the completion of flight of the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,440 to Murphy discloses a golf game consisting of a detecting means for when the ball has been hit from a tee and a location means for determining when the ball has reached a predetermined locale, and a computing means for providing information relative to the trajectory of the flight of the ball hit from the tee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,007 to Sanders discloses a golf game computer having an improved drag circuit to provide a representation of the instantaneous velocity of the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,008 to Sanders discloses a golf game computer having a bounce and roll generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,630 to Speiser et al. discloses a computer type golf game having a visible fairway display, whereby attained yardage as indicated by the computer activates the progression of slides to a projection position to simulate a different area on the fairway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,008 to Rivera discloses an electronic voice and control system for billiards which keeps score and is connected to audio and visual input/output elements. The system includes sensors at each of the pockets of the billiard table and open switches designed to close when a ball enters a particular pocket so that various aspects, players scores, "scratch", etc., can be indicated. In a preferred embodiment, each one of the object balls is coated with a magnetic material so that a magnetic sensing means can sense when the particular ball has entered a pocket.
In addition, a fishing rod and reel electronic game controller is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,672 which issued Aug. 6, 1996.
Among the known devices and systems, there is no disclosure of a pool cue in combination with a joy stick and mouse to provide a user with the "feel" of the resistance encountered when using a pool cue.